The present disclosure relates to motor starters, and more particularly to motor starters and connecting packages for compressors such a gas compressors and refrigerator compressors.
Electric motors that are used with cooling or refrigeration compressors are typically energized or controlled by a motor starter. Typically, a motor starter device and an overload protector are mounted on the outside of the refrigerator compressor or the outside of a housing of the refrigerator compressor. Motor starters themselves often have a housing and terminals for connection to the refrigerator compressor. As such, motor starters are generally manufactured separately from the refrigerator compressor. The housing of motor starters can contain various circuit elements such as a capacitor and Positive Temperature Coefficient (PTC) element.